


Upadam dla ciebie

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata
Summary: Po upadku aniołów Castiel znajduje schronienie w bunkrze Winchesterów. Jako człowiek spędza czas z łowcami, dane mu jest pożywienie oraz kąt do spania. To miejsce ma stać się jego domem, ale czy na pewno?





	Upadam dla ciebie

Casiel stał nieruchomo pod prysznicem, pozwalając, by gorąca woda o idealnym wręcz ciśnieniu choć trochę rozluźniła jego napięte mięśnie. Mimowolnie westchnął, bardzo dawno bowiem czuł się tak dobrze jak teraz.

Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni było mu naprawdę ciężko – upadły anioł zdążył zaznać głodu, zimna, zmęczenia, niepewności i strachu, ale przede wszystkim samotności.  
Nie było dnia, żeby podczas swojej tułaczki nie myślał o Winchesterach. Wiedział, co to miłość, bo przecież kochał swoich braci i siostry, jednak te uczucia były w pewien sposób puste, rodzeństwo, a szczególnie aniołowie _powinni_ kochać się nawzajem. Przyjaźń Sama i Deana była jego własnym wyborem, chociaż nie tylko to czyniło ich relacje szczególnymi. Na przestrzeni tych kilku lat stali się najbliższymi mu duszami i przewodnikami po człowieczeństwie. Często martwił się i wspominał wszystkie wspólne momenty. Oczywiście Castiel miewał gorsze chwile, kiedy ogarniało go czarne zwątpienie, wówczas gotów był uwierzyć, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy znajomych twarzy. Albo, co gorsza, że któremuś z braci stało się coś bardzo złego. Zawsze jednak starał się jak najszybciej odganiać takie myśli. 

Ile razy Sam i Dean umierali? W obecnej sytuacji w Niebie i Piekle, trudno byłoby kogokolwiek wskrzesić. Jednak ich losy tyle razy zdawały się przesądzone, a tym dwóm zawsze udawało się umknąć cało. Z pewnością Castiel też nie powinien się poddawać, skoro doświadczył tego na swojej skórze. Umieranie za kogoś, kogo się kocha, było chyba dobrą śmiercią. 

Równie często jak smutne nawiedzały go też szczęśliwe myśli. Najczęściej przed snem wyobrażał sobie uśmiechniętego Deana. Wypoczętego, beztroskiego i zrelaksowanego. Wyobrażał sobie też nieśmiało, że łowca martwi się o niego dokładnie tak, jak on martwił się o łowcę. Tego szczególnego człowieka, który przewrócił życie Castiela do góry nogami. 

Czy te marzenia nie były zbyt wybujałe? Najwyraźniej nie, skoro stał teraz pod gorącym deszczem w łazience w bunkrze Winchesterów. Co prawda poprzedniego dnia też wykąpał się i najadł do syta u April, lecz dopiero teraz naprawdę poczuł się bezpieczny. Po tych wszystkich szalonych wydarzeniach ostatniej doby dobrze było wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą. 

Zawdzięczał April wprowadzenie do seksu, chociaż teraz Castiel nie nazwałby go „miłością fizyczną”. Owszem, akt był cielesny i bardzo przyjemny, ale pozostawał wiele do życzenia. Z pewnością uprawianie seksu z kimś, kogo się kocha było o wiele lepszym doznaniem – wzajemną admiracją dusz poprzez ciała. 

Upadły anioł powoli zaczynał pojmować, na czym w rzeczywistości polegało bycie człowiekiem, na co wcześniej w ogóle nie zważał. Nigdy nie uważał, by ludzie byli tylko wyłysiałymi małpami. Tu chodziło o coś znacznie więcej, niż samo przetrwanie i zdawało się, że homo sapiens dotarł do tego wniosku na drodze ewolucji. Nawet działania Sama i Deana obrazowały sens istnienia człowieka. Ludzie po prostu co rusz wyznaczają oraz szukają nowych celów, ale osiągnięcie ich nie jest takie łatwe, jak mogłoby wydawać się postronnemu aniołowi. Każdym z nich miota szereg przeróżnych emocji, które wszystko utrudniają. Nieważne, czy jest to rozpacz czy gniew, nawet te pozytywne odczucia potrafią przyczynić się do okropnych komplikacji, czego Cas doświadczył tego poranka. Zaufał April i gdyby nie Dean, byłby martwy. 

W jednej chwili kobieta na niego wrzeszczała, potem zobaczył Winchesterów wpadających przez drzwi i już moment później, dźgnięty ostrzem przez żniwiarza, zatracił się w tej dziwnej pustce. Dookoła panowała miękka ciemność. Było mu bardzo przyjemnie, dopóki coś nie zaczęło wyciągać go z powrotem na powierzchnię. Gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrze i szybko zamrugał. Ciało April leżało bezwładnie na podłodze, a tuż obok niego stał...  
\- Dean. I Sam.  
\- Nie rób tego więcej! – zagroził starszy. 

Castiel nie wiedział, co i w jaki sposób łowca uczynił, jednak widział w jego oczach coś, co nie pozwoliło jego sumieniu na drążenie tematu. 

Sposób, w jaki traktował swoją rodzinę, bardzo aniołowi imponował; był najmniej egocentrycznym człowiekiem, z jakim Castiel miał do czynienia. I choć może inny obserwator nie zgodziłby się z tym stanowiskiem, anioł twardo stałby przy swoim. 

  
Dean od zawsze był w pewien sposób przezroczysty; robił dokładnie to, co nakazał mu ojciec, a jednak wyrósł w cieniu Sama i być może on sam tego nie dostrzegał. Nawet w dorosłym życiu, pomijając pozorny hedonizm, mężczyzna myślał o sobie na ostatnim miejscu.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, która czyniła tego człowieka wyjątkowym, a czego Castiel nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć. Zdolność do przebaczenia.  
Kiedy on starał się i zawodził, ponosił sromotne klęski i upadki, Dean wybaczał mu. Nawet, jeśli odwracał się do anioła plecami, jakiś czas później zawsze zdolny był wszystko zrozumieć. I Castielowi wydawało się to zupełnie niepojęte, skąd ludzie biorą wiarę czy cierpliwość. Za każdym razem, kiedy łowca obdarzał go tym rozczarowanym spojrzeniem, obiecywał sobie poprawę, jednak w końcu zawsze przegrywał, niszcząc na nowo zaufanie Winchestera. 

Rozważając to, aż zazgrzytał zębami. Co było z nim nie tak? Dean miał stuprocentową rację, nazywając go naiwnym dzieciakiem – zupełnie jak niemowlę nie miał pojęcia o świecie, a starał się sam, na własną rękę po omacku go uratować. Wzorował się na braciach, lecz nie mogąc tak naprawdę odróżnić dobra od zła, sam siebie skazywał na cierpienie. 

\- Myślisz, że znaczysz dla mnie tak mało, że nie odczuję twojej zdrady? – spytał kiedyś łowca, a już na samo wspomnienie jego zbolałej twarzy, Castielowi ściskało się serce. Czemu Dean wciąż mu przebaczał? Czy nie było na to jakiegoś limitu? Z każdą kolejną zawaloną sprawą myślał, że to już koniec, że nigdy tego nie odkręci, a Dean był tam, aby wziąć na swoje barki część odpowiedzialności. 

To prawdziwa ironia, że spotkali się w tak trudnych okolicznościach, ale mimo wszystko trzymali się razem. 

Castiel od dawna zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, a teraz jedynie pozwalał, by jakiś ciepły oddech owiewał mu tą myślą serce. Raz nawet, całkiem niedawno anioł zebrał się w sobie i postanowił podzielić się z Winchesterem radosną nowiną. 

Siedzieli wtedy w barze, czekając na Kupidyna i jego łuk. Rozmawiali, swobodnie sącząc piwo, jakby zamknięcie Nieba ich nie dotyczyło. Aż wreszcie Dean poruszył temat wiecznego rozstania. Czy nie było to odpowiednim momentem, aby wyrazić szczerze uczucia? 

\- A więc to koniec – powiedział gorzko nad butelką. – E. T. Wraca do domu.  
\- Kocham cię, Dean.  
Na te słowa łowca zareagował głośnym kaszlem.  
\- Czy ty przed chwilą...  
\- Powiedziałem, że cię kocham. – Anioł w skupieniu wpatrywał się w pobladłego mężczyznę obok. – A ty mnie nie?  
\- Cas – zaczął Dean z dziwnym, smutnym uśmiechem. – Nawet nie wiesz, co to jest miłość.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Miłość to zdolność poświęcenia wszystkiego dla drugiej osoby. To miłość sprawia, że popełniasz błędy, a rozczarowanie tej osoby tak bardzo cię boli. Teraz już rozumiem...  
\- Cas, przestań.  
\- ... że żyje się dla miłości...  
\- Cas! – krzyknął trochę zbyt głośno Dean i nie patrząc mu w oczy, dodał: - Proszę, nie róbmy sobie tego. Zapomnijmy o tym obydwaj, tak będzie najlepiej. Zaufaj mi. 

A więc Castiel zaufał. 

Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd ta rozmowa się nie odbyła i wszystko zdążyło się diametralnie zmienić. Być może miały teraz nadejść lepsze, chociaż odrobinę spokojniejsze dni, gdzie mogliby z Deanem wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. 

Niebo rzeczywiście zostało zamknięte, wszystkie anioły wygnane i pozbawione swoich łask. Stało się, jak przewidywał – jego bracia i siostry ścigali się, by go zabić, a ucieczka była coraz trudniejsza. Gdyby nie Winchesterowie, April albo kto inny szybko i skutecznie odesłałby go w wieczny niebyt. Wcześniej miał w sobie dużo nadziei, ale pomoc Deana była jak zapewnienie, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Bunkier bardzo mu się podobał i mógł zostać w nim teraz na dłużej, znów pracować z łowcami. 

Castiel nie oczekiwał, że Dean odpowie w ten sam sposób na jego wyznanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele razy rozczarowywał go i ranił, łowca nie mógł czuć tego samego. Anioł pragnął jednak, aby pewnego dnia człowiek zaakceptował jego uczucia, wysłuchał ich bez złości, wstydu czy zakłopotania. Uśmiech zrozumienia wystarczyłby mu zupełnie. 

W końcu wyszedł spod prysznica. Dokładnie wytarł się ręcznikami, a następnie ubrał świeże, nowe ubrania zapewnione przez Winchesterów. Jako anioł nigdy by nie pomyślał, iż tak zwykłe czynności mogą przynieść człowiekowi tyle szczęścia i odprężenia. Z uśmiechem na ustach podszedł do braci i podzielił się z nimi swoimi przemyśleniami, co wzbudziło w nich ciekawość, a już szczególnie wiadomość o seksie z April poprzedniego dnia. 

Wszystko było na swoim miejscu – dwaj łowcy byli zdrowi i uśmiechnięci, z jakiegoś powodu rozbawieni opowieścią anioła, znajdowali się w przytulnym, bezpiecznym miejscu, a on sam był czysty i właśnie jadł najsmaczniejsze burrito na świecie. Zapomniał o problemach Nieba; cieszył się tym miejscem oraz tą chwilą. 

\- Niesamowite jedzenie, nie mam go dosyć – powiedział, widząc zbliżającego się do stołu Deana.  
\- Cas, możemy pogadać?  
\- Oczywiście. Dean, przecież wiesz, że zawsze doceniałem nasze rozmowy i wspólnie spędzony czas – _czyżby chciał powrócić do konwersacji z baru kilka tygodni temu?_ W sercu Castiela zapłonęła jeszcze większa nadzieja. Czy było możliwe, aby doświadczył tak wiele szczęścia w tak krótkim czasie? Łowca odchrząknął. 

\- Nie możesz tu zostać.


End file.
